The present disclosure, in some embodiments thereof, relates to generating a high frequency (HF) signal having a low Peak to Average Power Ratio (PAPR) and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to generating a low-PAPR HF signal by complementing the signal with one or more auxiliary signals to increase constancy of the signal's amplitude.
Wireless communication, in particular cellular communication, is rapidly evolving to provide higher performance, for example, increased throughput, improved Band-Width (BW) utilization, enhanced coverage, reduced cost equipment and/or the like.
The superior behavior of Single-Carrier Frequency Division Multiplexing (SC-FDM) signals, also known as Discrete Fourier Transform spread Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (DFT-s-OFDM) signals, over OFDM in terms of performance, in particular due to having reduced PAPR, was the main motivation for adopting SC-FDM as the modulation technique for a plurality of applications, for example, the Long Term Evolution (LTE) uplink.